


Sybian

by scinnamon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinnamon/pseuds/scinnamon
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing. I originally wrote this as a reader insert x character piece in a different fandom, but I was inspired to come back to and repurpose it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Sybian

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I originally wrote this as a reader insert x character piece in a different fandom, but I was inspired to come back to and repurpose it.

Will was perched atop the machine, though in Hannibal’s eyes it looked more like a twisted sort of throne. But he wasn’t exactly calm, collected, and regal. No - God - he was completely fucked, grinding on the machine as it whirred beneath him, his cock jumping. Precum spilled from his slit, down his cock, and pooled on his tight balls and the curved leather surface of the machine, reaching and trailing along his hands that gripped just in front of his flexing thighs. The toy inside him pressed into that spot relentlessly, both inside and along his perineum when he pressed down, and he was no match.

“H-Hannibal…” Will breathed shakily, pleading to Hannibal with his eyes. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Hannibal’s mouth widened into an encouraging smile.

“Messy boy, you’re leaking everywhere.” Will’s curls obscured his face save for his slick lips as he looked down at himself, whined, and blushed. He felt so vulnerable but his brain couldn’t comprehend caring about that right now.

Hannibal leaned forward, putting a hand on Will’s hip and he stilled. The toy was stuck vibrating against his nerves and his body shook with it, muscles rippling under his flushed skin. Hannibal leans up to kiss his temple, along his jawline, and finally his lips. His other hand comes up to his neck, passing over his bobbing Adam’s apple, and to the nape where he tugs on the soft curls there. Will’s hand suddenly shoots forward and grips Hannibal’s arm reaching to his hip, sure to leave bruises. He was hurtling at the speed of light to his end.

“Hannibal, please-” Will’s hurriedly against Hannibal’s lips. “I don’t- I’m-” Hannibal shushes him and brings his hand to Will’s straining cock, hot and heavy and neglected. Hard as rock and full of blood. Pretty and pink. A pleasured tear fell down Will’s cheek as he closed his eyes and reveled in all the indulgence and stimulation.

“I know, it’s so much. You look so beautiful, Will, chasing your pleasure,” Hannibal praised. He tugged on him at a steady pace and they created a rhythm. Will began to fuck himself into Hannibal’s hand, then back onto the vibrating toy, goaded on with tugs at his hair. Lube and spit from earlier, preliminary touches made the sounds of Hannibal’s stroking obscene, and Will was hopelessly lost in it all.

Hannibal pulled back a bit to take him all in, debauched and glistening. Will’s eyes were screwed shut, lashes wet with tears, his brows pulled slightly up and in the concentration of his goal. His cock was flushing a deeper shade now and Hannibal knew he would be done quickly. Will opened his eyes and looked to Hannibal with a pleading look, chest, and shoulders heaving with the momentum and feeling. _Is this okay?_ it said.

“Yes, darling. Come for me, Will. You’re desperate for it,” he encouraged. Will crumbled. He tensed and moaned out breathily as his release spilled forth from him, over Hannibal’s thick fingers and along the pulsing veins climbing Will’s shaft. His cock jerked in Hannibal’s hand as he milked him, guiding him through the orgasm; with Hannibal’s lips pressed reassuringly against his, his fingers still lightly playing on the hair at Will’s nape, until eventually it got too much and he whimpered, his hips shying him away from Hannibal’s hand on his spent cock. Hannibal quickly turned off the machine.

Will slumped a bit, panting in the aftershocks. His thighs trembled with effort and strain. Hannibal swiped his thumb up the underside of Will’s cock and brought his fingers to his mouth, relishing the taste. Without saying a word Hannibal leans forward and kisses him slowly, sharing his cum between them. Will moans softly and sighs, sated.

“Such a filthy boy,” Hannibal says as he pulls back. Will blushes. “I love you. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hannibal kisses his forehead before helping him off the toy with a slight groan of overstimulation on Will’s part. Together they wait in the steaming bathroom as the tub fills with bubbles and hot water.


End file.
